


The Rumor Come Out - Does Johan Andersson Is Gay?

by fluffbird



Series: Post-Canon Spiritshipping Shenanigans [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Online Forums, Trans Johan, Trans Male Character, i don't really know how to tag this, let me make one thing clear i do NOT approve of fujoshi culture, nor do i approve of people shipping real people, please read the notes at the end even though they are long, which in universe is what the evil fangirls are doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbird/pseuds/fluffbird
Summary: When browsing through an online forum, Johan finds out that the media has somehow gotten wind of his and Judai's relationships, and that Yaoi fangirls across the world have reacted accordingly. Nobody is happy about this.





	

The decision had been made. Judai was moving in with Johan. Still, if Judai was going to be living permanently with Johan, there was one little issue they would have to do something about: The fact that Judai was not a Swedish citizen.

Step one of becoming a citizen was getting a permanent residence permit, which would mean a whole lot of paperwork. And since Judai was not a citizen of the EU or Norway, getting a permanent residence permit would also mean he had to have a reason to officially move there - reuniting with either family or a partner. Thankfully, the law didn’t say he had to be married to said partner, but neither of them had told anyone else about their relationship yet.

Judai wasn’t really scared of any consequences, but Johan was a bit hesitant. While Judai had mostly faded out of people’s awareness after he left Duel Academia, Johan was an international star. And somehow, he’d managed to fool the entire world that he was a heterosexual cis man. While he wasn’t all that proud of hiding his identity like this, he knew there would be some backlash.

Still, there wasn’t really any other way to go about this. Judai teleported back to Japan to do the paperwork - he figured it would be better if he did this stuff from the embassy in Japan - and Johan silently prayed that the media wouldn’t pick up on this and that people thus wouldn’t notice.

Obviously, he was wrong.

* * *

 

> _[Excerpt from a dueling fan forum]_
> 
> _**The Rumor Come Out - Does Johan Andersson Is Gay??!!**  
>  _ _[created by breakfastmonstrosities at 04:53 PM, Jul 23 2010]_
> 
> _**breakfastmonstrosities (04:53 PM, Jul 23 2010):** https://www.generiskskvallertidning.se/artikel/100623013/Ar-Johan-Andersson-Bog  
>  guys look what i just found _
> 
> _**xx_rainbowlove_xx (04:57 PM, Jul 23 2010):**  
>  translation please? _
> 
> _**breakfastmonstrosities (05:02 PM, Jul 23 2010):**  
>  oh shit sorry! i don’t have a full translation but basically johan andersson might be gay!!! some japanese guy apparently applied for a permanent residence permit in sweden, with the reasoning that he wanted to live with his boyfriend, johan andersson!!! _
> 
> _**yaoilove98 (05:06 PM, Jul 23 2010):**  
>  _ _OMG!!!! I TOLD Y’ALL THAT GUY IS WAY TOO HOT TO BE STRAIGHT!!!_
> 
> _**fujoshi69 (05:12 PM, Jul 23 2010):**  
>  does anyone have a picture of the japanese guy?? is he hot? _
> 
> **breakfastmonstrosities (05:15 PM, Jul 23 2010):**  
>  yeah here u go!!  
>  [http://tinypic.com/r/2nk5g1d/9 ](http://tinypic.com/r/2nk5g1d/9%20)  
>  the pic is a bit old, i think it was taken when he was at duel academia? i hope hes still that cute tho
> 
> _**yaoiphobia-is-real97 (05:17 PM, Jul 23 2010):**  
>  omg i can see it in my mind!! they would be so cute aaaa!!! i’m gonna draw that!_

* * *

 

“Uhhh… Judai,” said Johan, not looking away from his laptop. “I think you should see this.”

Judai, who was sitting on the living room floor and trying to work out if some new cards he’d gotten the other day would go well in his deck, looked up.

“What is it?” he asked, “Did you find another meme or something?”

“No,” said Johan, “No, this is- I don’t even know how to describe this.”

With a flash of red light, Judai teleported across the room to end up looking over Johan’s shoulder. As he read through the page, his confused expression turned into a concerned one, and then into one of pure disgust.

“Dude. Those people are creepy,” said Judai. Johan nodded.

“These guys need to get a life,” he said, shutting the lid of the laptop and putting it away on the couch table. “One that’s not centered around weirding people out.”

“I’ve seen this thing before,” said Judai, disgust creeping into his voice, “Although about other celebrities. See that word in their usernames? ‘Yaoi’? It’s a term for a disgusting excuse of a genre of fiction made by and for straight girls who fetishize gay men. I didn’t know it was a thing outside of Japan though. I’d wager it takes about five more hours until people start writing gross porny fanfics about us.”

“I am never leaving this apartment again,” said Johan flatly. “I’m retiring. No more internet. No more public dueling. I quit.”

He then proceeded to stand up, walking straight toward the bedroom with a blank face. Judai remained where he stood, half-leaning on the back of the couch, watching Johan as he walked down the corridor. The moment Johan was about to open the door, however, he reached for his powers and teleported again - this time to end up laying on his side across his and Johan’s bed, head propped up on his arm and one leg forming a triangular shape. It was the stereotypical romance pose, and Johan couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of him.

“What,” said Judai, rolling off the bed and going up to Johan. “Something funny?”

Johan managed to control his laughter, standing up straight and meeting Judai’s eyes.

“Yes,” he deadpanned, and both he and Judai started laughing.

The laughter soon ceased, though, and Johan’s gaze travelled toward the floor.

“Hey, Johan,” frowned Judai, “Is this- Are these people on the internet making you this upset?”

Johan nodded, and Judai stepped closer. Gently, he grabbed hold of Johan’s cheek and tilted his face up to face him.

“Listen to me, Johan. These people are creepy and disgusting and neither of us deserve to have this happen to us. But in the end, they can’t actually hurt us,” said Judai, “I understand why you’re upset - I am too. But we can get through this. We are strong, and together we are even stronger. This isn’t going to stop us from being us, okay?”

Johan nodded, his once anxious eyes now burning with determination.

“Yeah,” he said, “We can do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use the medium of fanfic to bring up two of the biggest issues I have with the fanfic writer/reader community: Shipping of real people and fetishization of gay men.
> 
> First off, unless you know with 100% certainty that all people involved are okay with it, DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE. Just. Don’t do it. Hell, even if you do know that the people in question are okay with it, it’s kinda creepy. It’s even more creepy when you write fanfiction about it, and once those fanfics’ ratings go above a T you’re just being a huge creep. Stop that. There’s plenty of fictional characters for you to fantasize about.
> 
> Second, FUJOSHI CULTURE IS FUCKED UP AND SHOULD BE BURNED TO THE GROUND. By “fujoshi culture”, I am not at all referring to the shipping of mlm ships - I myself am literally putting this in the notes of a fanfic of a mlm ship that I wrote. 
> 
> By fujoshi/yaoi culture, I am referring to the immense amount of women, mostly straight cis women, who blatantly fetishize gay men. I am referring to the women who say “ehrmagerd boys kissing SO HOT XD!!!”. I am referring to the women who ship mlm ships based not on actual connections or a belief that the characters’ personalities work together, but based on the fact that they just think the idea of two men fucking each other is the hottest thing imaginable. I am referring to the women who read and write pwp fanfics of mlm ships, because they find male homosexuality to be the hottest thing on earth. 
> 
> Say what you want about “expressing your sexuality”, fetishizing an entire group of people is NOT OKAY. And I haven’t even mentioned all the fucked up stereotypes that fujoshi culture spreads - for example, the idea that in a homosexual relationship, one person takes the role of the “woman” and one takes the role of the “man”. That is just not how it works.  
> 
> I am all for shipping diverse ships of all sexualities, and I don’t think that people should limit their shipping based on gender identity and sexuality. However, to everyone who is not mlm and is reading this, I want you to ask yourself a question: What are your ships? How many of your ships are mlm, compared to other kinds? If most of your ships are mlm, why is that? Do you have a reason for all your ships, a legitimate reason as to why you ship them, that isn’t “THATS GAY AND GAY IS HOT”?
> 
> I don’t blame you if you’ve fallen into the fujoshi trap. I was in that hole too, until a friend made me realize how fucked up what I was doing was. I still catch myself thinking thoughts that stray in that direction. All I’m asking is that we work together, to create a world that is safe for all LGBTQA+ people, where everyone is represented and nobody gets fetishized.
> 
> If you have any more concerns or thoughts about this, please talk to me. I would be happy to discuss this more, as long as the tone of conversation stays civil.


End file.
